


Unexpected

by Gort



Series: Spin-offs of Huntingbird Surfing AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idaho lives, Riptide-verse, Sex in the back of a van, Sharing Finances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: Riptide-verse. Bobbi and Hunter are in L.A. for a quick visit, but there are a few things they haven't prepared for.Beta'd by Sunalso





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



“Would you stop?”

Hunter drew his sunglasses down just enough to peer at her over the top of the lenses. “Making sure this whole thing is on the up and up? Not on your life.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “You trust me, right?”

Frowning, Hunter turned to face her, his hand tightening around hers. “Yes.”

“Then I can vouch for May. She’s on our side.”

Hunter wrinkled his nose and fiddled nervously with the tag on the duffle he had slung over his shoulder. “You mean she’s on your side. Used to be one of you, didn’t she?”

“Hey.” Bobbi put a hand on his chest and waited until he stopped checking every corner of the busy baggage claim for cops with a non-existent warrant. Reaching up, she took his glasses off so she could see his eyes again. “No, I mean our side. The last thing I want is for something to happen to you. I checked. I promise this will be quick and painless, okay? We’re here to check in with the boss so she knows you’re willing to play by the rules, and then we head home. There’s no open case, no investigations, nada.”

“You checked?” Hunter pulled her closer, his hands on her hips and his tone doubtful. Her whole body was exhausted, she had no idea what time it was, and all she wanted was to curl up with him and sleep until she felt human again. Which wasn’t going to happen unless he calmed the hell down. Sliding her arms around his shoulders, she stepped into his embrace and kissed him, trying to pour all the comfort she could into it. After a long minute, she finally felt him relax, and he pulled back just far enough to speak. “If something does happen…”

“I’ll bake you a cake with a saw in it.”

Grinning, Hunter leaned in and nipped at her lower lip. “That trick never fails. Fine. Let’s get this over with. I promised Fitz we’d be back in time to try Jemma’s first batch of honey and whatever the hell she’s been experimenting with lately.”

“Mostly salad dressings.”

Hunter made a face. “Maybe when we get home she’ll have moved on to cocktails.”

“Keep dreaming.” Grabbing her suitcase, Bobbi took Hunter’s hand and linked their fingers together. “Should we get a cab?”

Plucking his sunglasses from where she’d tucked them over his shirt collar, Hunter steered them toward the exit and the bright sunshine on the other side. “Actually, I’ve got someone coming to get us.”

Bobbi lifted an eyebrow. “You do.”

“Yep.”

He stopped at the curb and Bobbi took in the cacophony of cars inching along outside the terminal. “And they agreed to pick us up at the height of rush hour, in L.A.?”

“He did.”

Bobbi opened her mouth, about to ask another question, when she spotted it. A very familiar battered blue van was inching its way through traffic, and the driver was returning Hunter’s wave. Bobbi’s jaw dropped. “How the hell…?”

“Stashed a few things with a friend before we left,” Hunter said, looking smug.

Giving his hand a squeeze, Bobbi laughed. “You just like seeing if you can surprise me, don’t you?”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Bobbi leaned over to kiss him. “It’s a very nice surprise.”

***

Bobbi sipped the tea May had provided and watched Hunter prowl restlessly around the conference room. The city outside the highrise window was a sea of glass and pavement punctuated by miniature cars and scurrying people the size of ants.

“She’s doing well for herself, isn’t she?” Hunter said, his tea abandoned on the table. Bobbi took another sip. It was an interesting blend, almost botanical, she’d have to ask if she could bring some back for Jemma.

“She was too smart for the Bureau,” Bobbi said. “They never appreciate that.”

Hunter tossed her a smirk over his shoulder. “Only an idiot doesn’t appreciate a smart woman.”

“You are many things, Hunter, but idiot is not one of them.”

Sinking down into a nearby chair, he reached out to grab the one Bobbi was occupying and wheeled her over until their knees were touching. “Many things, huh?”

Bobbi sipped her tea to hide her smile before setting the cup down on the table. “Many.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Hm.” Bobbi lifted her eyes as she pretended to think. “Well, you’re an excellent friend, but a terrible cook.” Hunter’s lower lip began to sneak out. “And not too bad a surfer.”

“Hang on, not too bad?”

“Fine, pretty good.”

“You’re paying for that later, love.”

“Handsome,” Bobbi said, no longer hiding her smile.

“That’s more like it,” he said, sliding his hands up her thighs. In deference to their first official meeting with May, Bobbi’d worn her old uniform of slacks and a button-up, but now she was wishing she’d thought to wear a skirt. Hunter was as dressed up as he ever got, in clean jeans and a white button up that contrasted deliciously with his golden skin.

“A great kisser,” she said, reaching out to trail her fingertips along the curve of his lower lip. “With a nice butt and a really big-” She followed the line of buttons down his chest with one hand, stopping just above his belt buckle. “-heart.”

Hunter narrowed his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah.” Bobbi leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. “I am.”

Someone cleared their throat and Bobbi straightened up, automatically squaring her shoulders. She knew her face was probably pink, but that couldn’t be helped now. Hunter leaned back in his chair, his entire posture screaming insolence, and nodded at the newcomer. “You must be May,” he said.

“And you must be Hunter,” May said, lifting one eyebrow. A tiny smile lifted one corner of her lips as she turned to Bobbi. “Looks like Samoa is treating you well.”

“It is,” Bobbi said, feeling her face get even warmer.

May nodded and took a seat at the head of the table, pouring herself a cup of tea while Bobbi drew in a breath, trying to recover her equilibrium. It was strange, being back in L.A. She’d only been gone a couple of months, but the place seemed foreign somehow, like another planet where people cared about things like proper business attire and had meetings in conference rooms instead of around a kitchen table.

Reaching out, Bobbi took Hunter’s hand and felt her heartbeat finally slow. “How’s Coulson?”

This time, May definitely smiled. “Enjoying his retirement. If you’re free tomorrow, we were hoping to have you over for dinner.”

Hunter’s thumb swept across the back of her hand and Bobbi nodded. “We don’t fly back for a couple of days.”

“Good. Well then, I won’t take up much of your time. We’re very happy with your work so far, and I’ve got all the information I need from everyone except you, Hunter.” May opened the folder that’d been left on the table and pulled out a stack of paperwork. “This is nearly complete, we just need some signatures and…” she frowned at one of the papers, “apparently an account number, so we can pay you.” She looked at Hunter expectantly.

“Just put hers,” Hunter said, tilting his head towards Bobbi.

May’s eyebrows lifted slightly, and Bobbi turned to him, confused. “What?”

Hunter shrugged. “Seems easiest.”

Bobbi stared at him until something finally clicked. “You don’t have a bank account.”  

Frowning, Hunter dropped his eyes to the table and clutched her hand a little tighter. “No, that’s not-” He let out an exasperated sigh. “I have one, but I don’t need much, and this way we can…I don’t know, do what we need to. Plan, or whatever.”

“Plan,” Bobbi echoed, feeling a little lightheaded.

“I’m going to get more tea,” May said, picking up the teapot. The click of the door shutting behind her was loud in the quiet room. Hunter was still staring at the table.

“Plan for what, Lance?”

“Things, you know,” Hunter said, finally meeting her eyes. “Wherever we go from here.”

Bobbi took a breath, feeling like she wasn’t getting quite enough air. Part of her was terrified, but most of her was wanting to show him just how much it meant that he’d been thinking so much about the future. Their future. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” he said quietly. “You?”

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Bobbi nodded. “Yeah. I mean, yes, of course, I…” She let out a nervous laugh and clutched his hand even tighter. “I just didn’t want to jinx anything.” Hunter gave her his favorite smile, the crooked one she remembered from the first day they’d met, and the one, she was sure of now, that was etched permanently onto her heart.

“Same side now, yeah?”

“Are you going to let me add your name to my account the usual way or just have Daisy hack in and do it later?” she asked, struggling not to smile.

He wrinkled his nose. “We’re supposed to be on the up and up now, so the first, I suppose. Bloody paperwork.”

“We’ll make it quick.”

“Good.” He leaned in to kiss her, his mouth firm and sure against hers, and one hand winding into her hair, tugging her closer.

Bobbi clutched the front of his shirt as he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue through her mouth. He tasted like mint and Hunter, without the bit of salt she was used to, and she sighed, already missing home. They’d slept through sunrise this morning, the jetlag throwing off their usual routine, and even though Hunter hadn’t said anything about dawn patrol, Bobbi knew how much he hated to miss it. She’d have to make it up to him later. “Let’s finish up here,” she murmured against his lips. “And we’ll hit the beach, okay?”

“Perfect.” He gave her a last, firm kiss and sat back again just as the door opened.

“We’re good?” May asked, setting down a steaming teapot.

“Yes,” Bobbi said, her eyes still on Hunter. “We’re good.”

 ***

Bobbi staggered out of the water and shivered dramatically for Hunter, who was waiting for her on the beach, already half out of his wetsuit. She’d almost forgotten how damn cold the Pacific was off the California coast. The slate-gray sky was reflected in the gray water, making it feel even colder. The one good thing about the less-than-perfect weather was that there were only a couple other surfers in the water and Bobbi was grateful for the solitude.

“It’s not that bad,” Hunter said, grinning and taking her board from her.

“I don’t see you heading back out there,” she laughed. She trailed across the beach beside him, absently wringing out her hair as they headed in the direction of the parking lot. Hunter leaned their surfboards against the side of the van and slid open the door. Bobbi halted beside him and peeled off the top of her wetsuit just as the breeze picked up. This time, her shiver was entirely genuine.

Hunter loosely clasped her biceps, rubbing them gently and drawing her closer. “Need a little warm up?” He wrapped his arms around her, one hand fiddling with her bikini tie, and his grin took on a wicked edge.

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” Bobbi asked, leaning into his embrace.

“It’s pretty much my default plan.”

He kissed her, softly at first, and Bobbi slid her hands down his chest, reveling in the fact that they were here, together, and there were no more secrets between them. This time, when she shivered, it wasn’t from the cold.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as Hunter tugged her wetsuit down and off her hips, Bobbi nipped at his lower lip, demanding more. Hunter growled and swept his tongue through her mouth, tasting of salt and himself, just like he always did, and Bobbi sighed in satisfaction. Breaking the kiss, Hunter nudged her backward until her legs hit the van, and she sat down in the open doorway, lifting her feet and letting Hunter peel her wetsuit the rest of the way off.

Drops of water hit her bare legs, and Hunter looked up, squinting, as it began to rain. “Hurry,” she said, bracing her hands behind her and leaning back as she ran a foot up his thigh. “Or you’ll get wet.”

“That would be a tragedy.” Hunter tossed her wetsuit up between the seats and stripped out of his own, sending it sailing after hers. The fabric of her bikini top chafed against her nipples, and she reached up to undo the tie between her shoulder blades. Hunter crawled into the back of the van just as the sky opened up, sliding the door shut behind him.

The rain beat a staccato on the roof of the van, loud in the small space, and Bobbi surged up to capture Hunter’s mouth, sliding her tongue between his lips. He groaned, pressing his hardening cock against her thigh, and then pulled back, panting. “Wait.”

“For what?”

The corners of Hunter’s mouth ticked up. “Always so impatient, love.” He groped around beside her, opening a bin that lived in the back of the van, and pulled out an enormous, puffy quilt. Bobbi smirked at him. “No plan, huh?”

“Excuse me,” Hunter said loftily. “This is an innocent item everyone should have in their vehicles in case of a breakdown.”

Bobbi bit back a smile. “You shouldn’t store flares next to flammable objects.”

“Why the hell would I have flares?” Hunter said. “This van is in mint condition.”

Bobbi laughed, letting her head fall back, as Hunter unrolled the quilt and tugged her over to lie on it with him, their legs tangling together. His hand slid up her side, cupping her breast while his thumb circled her nipple. He kissed a path up her throat and Bobbi tugged off her top, tossing it aside. “I can’t believe you had your friend put a sex blanket in the back of the van.”

Hunter lifted his head and wrinkled his nose. “You really want to talk about Idaho while I’m seducing you?”

“Is that what you’re trying to do?” Bobbi grinned, sliding her hand down to caress his cock. Lust shot through her belly and she gave him a gentle squeeze, drawing another groan.

“That’s what I am doing, thank you very much. And just for the record, he didn’t put the blanket in here, I did before we left. Now come here.”

Bobbi rolled so she was lying partially on top of him, reaching up to lace their fingers together and pinning him to the van floor. “Before you left?” she asked.

“Was kind of hoping I might provide a bit of post-dawn-patrol entertainment at some point,” Hunter said, wiggling to trying to capture one of her nipples between his teeth.

Bobbi gazed down at him, listening to the rain pounding on the roof, and felt a surge of love roll through her. Sliding down his body, she rubbed the tip of her nose against his and gave him a brief kiss before moving lower. “And you left it in here,” she murmured against his chest.  

Hunter gathered her hair in a fist, tugging her up again and cupping her cheek. She sucked his thumb into her mouth as he stared up at her, waiting for him to find whatever words he wanted to use. This was something she’d learned to be patient for, during their time in Samoa. He always had a joke or a ridiculous innuendo on the tip of his tongue, but it was the things it took him much longer to say that she loved most.

Those, she would wait for forever.

He made a rumbling noise deep in his chest as she swirled her tongue around his thumb, rocking her hips slightly and enjoying the feel of his erection trapped between them. “Wasn’t ready to give up hope, I guess. Still can’t believe you’re here sometimes.”

Bobbi released his thumb and bent down to kiss him. “I’m here,” she murmured against his lips. “Now, are you going to show me what you had planned?”

She felt his lips curve up in a smile, and his hands slid down to tug at the waistband of her bikini bottoms. “First,” he said, “get you naked.”

Bobbi laughed as he rolled them over, nipping at her neck, and lifted her hips to help him strip off her swimsuit before he shoved his shorts down, kicking them off his legs. He settled himself between her legs, his cock rubbing against the apex of her thighs yet frustratingly not where she wanted it most. She bucked up against him and Hunter groaned, dropping his head down to rest against her breasts. Bobbi arched up, but he just lay there. “Lance?”

“I forgot condoms,” he said, his voice muffled.

Bobbi let her head drop back against the quilt with a thump, staring up at the van’s metal roof. “Oh.” She shifted under him and Hunter whimpered. Running a hand through his damp hair, her heart fluttered. “Don’t stop,” she whispered.

He lifted his head, his eyes dark in the dim light filtering through the windows. “Bob-”

“Please,” she said, caressing the nape of his neck. “I don’t need a plan, I just need you.”

He pushed himself up and she met him halfway, their mouths clashing messily as he guided his cock to her opening, pressing in agonizingly slowly. She nipped at his lower lip, drawing a growl, and her hips surged up, seeking more. “Christ, love,” Hunter gasped as he bottomed out, buried deep inside her.

“More,” she managed, her fingers digging into his back. “Please, Lance.”

He braced a hand by her head and curled the other around her hip as he began to thrust, driving deep and drawing a moan from her that echoed in the confines of the van. The rain continued coming down, a steady drumbeat in the background as they moved together.

Hunter dropped his forehead to her shoulder and Bobbi slid a hand up into his hair, wrapping a leg around his hip as they found their rhythm. She loved the way he was so single-minded when they were together, like nothing mattered but the moment they were in, and then the one after that. Pleasure was building in her belly, a low throbbing pulse searching for its breaking point, and she chased it shamelessly, feeling full and content and loved. All things she’d never known she needed. Her orgasm washed through her almost unexpectedly, a pleasurable wave that warmed her down to her toes.

“Lance,” she gasped as he sped up his strokes and swore under his breath. She kissed his temple and the shell of his ear, urging him on, and it wasn’t much longer before he was tumbling over the edge after her. He snapped his hips forward one last time as he came, his exhale washing across her throat and his weight coming to rest on top of her. He shuddered, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

The rain had let up a little, the noise abating somewhat, and Bobbi trailed her fingers up and down Hunter’s spine as he caught his breath. “Good?” he mumbled.

“Definitely the best sex I’ve had in the back of a van,” she said.

He snorted against her shoulder. “I sure as hell hope so.”

“Thanks for not giving up on me.”   

She felt him press a kiss against her neck. “Here’s to being on the same side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Al!  
> For you: One (1) birb.


End file.
